First Time I Layed Eyes On You
by Mo0ny
Summary: This is a one shot fanfic of Remus telling Harry about the first time he saw him. No Slash. No DH spoilers.


It was two weeks before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry was sitting and watching Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Mr.Weasley play quidditch. He was sitting on the edge of the field that sat behind the burrow. About five minutes into the game Harry received a tap on the shoulder.

"Mind if I sit with you, Harry?" a tired looking Remus Lupin asked.

"No not at all take a seat."

Remus sat down behind Harry and after a couple minutes of silence they began to talk.

"Why aren't you playing, Harry?"

"I just didn't feel very quidditchy today. You look tired. When was the full moon?" asked Harry noticing a new cut on Remus' face.

"Two days ago. Im extremely tired." Remus said in a defeated sort of way.

Harry nodded in an understanding way.

"Remus theres always been something I've wanted to ask you."

"Ask away Harry, ask away. I'll try to answer."

Harry smiled and said,"When was the first time you saw me?"

Remus seem to smile at the thought,"Well it was about 17 years ago..."

--------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------

It was three in the morning July 31, 1980. Remus Lupin, being a sensible person, was asleep in his little cottage. In the distance there was a loud pop. A moment later an excited James Potter and Sirius Black entered Remus' room. But even this didn't wake Remus for he had always slept like a rock.

"See Prongsie. I told you it wasn't a full moon," an exasperated Sirius said.

"Yes, I do see that my friend, because all my limbs are still intact," Sirius gave a barklike laugh,which still didn't wake the sleeping man.

"Look at the bloke he could sleep through a mermaid concert. So Jamsie how should we wake the fellow?"

"Oh I don't know...cold water?"

"You read my mind," Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

Sirius conjure a bucket of water out of nowhere and put it over Moony's head.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..." Sirius yelled.

Sirius used his wand to dump the water onto the poor sleeping Remus.

Remus sat up quickly, "Whatgoinon?"

He than saw James and Sirius laughing in the corner of the room.

"Ah James and Sirius, what a lovely surprise," Remus smiled and turnt to James, "I see that you've left your pregnant wife at home, during a dangerous war, to come dump water on my."

"Cold water," corrected Sirius with a smile.

"Actually I came here to tell you that as of 1:07 A.M, I'm a father," James smiled proudly at the thought.

Remus jumped up out of bed and went to congratulate his smiling friend.

"Well thats wonderful. Boy or Girl?"

"Boy. Harry James Potter, 6 lbs 5 ounces, born 1:07 July 31, 1980," James said proudly.

"Thats wonderful mate. I would hug you buy I seem to be a little damp." They all laughed.

"Well we stopped to tell Peter but he wasn't home. Any idea where he might be?"

"No, I haven't seem him in like 3 weeks."

"Hm. Thats odd. Once we find him we will have to send him a howler."

Sirius turnt to James with a puppy dog look on his face, "Can we please go see my godson now," he whined.

James smiled, "Of course we can. Care to join us Moony?"

"But of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. Just let me change robes."

Five minutes later they apparated to St.Mungos. They arrived in a large lobby with distressed looking witches and wizards everywhere.

"What room Prongs..." Sirius said tugging on James' robe.

"Hold onto your pants Sirius hes not going anywhere."

"I know, I know but I want to see him. He is my first godson you know."

"Yes Padfoot, James and I are very aware. Now James where to?"

"Third Floor"

The three of them climbed three flights of stairs and reached a long super clean hallway.

"What roooooooom Prongs," Sirius said in his whiny voice.

"32b"

Sirius looked at the door to the right of him, 28A. So he kept walking. Four doors down and to the left was 32b.

"So can I just walk in" Sirius asked.

"Yep, Harry and Lily are in there."

Sirius opened the door and practically ran in. Lily was lying in bed with a very asleep baby in her arms.

"Sirius," She said surprised,"You scared me."

"Sorry bout that beautiful. I have that effect on people," Sirius said jokingly,"That lovely thing in your arms wouldn't be my godson would it?"

James and Remus looked at each other and rolled there eyes.

"Yes. This is Harry. Hullo Remus."

"Hello Lily. Looking as beautiful as ever," Remus said walking over and kissing Lily on the top of the head.

"Remus thats my wife you know," James said in feign anger.

"Sorry James. She's just so gorgeous. I just cant keep my paws off her."

"Well thats ok then because you only have paws once a month." James said causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright boys who wants to hold him first," Lily asked.

Sirius' hand shot up, "Me! Me! I do!"

"Alright Sirius but you have to calm down."

"Yes Ma'am," Sirius said before bending down and taking the baby. Sirius unwrapped Harry from his blanket.

"Hmmmmmm let's see here...James' face, James' hair, and James' ears"

Sirius took his finger and lifted one of the sleeping babies eyelids and gasped.

"Merlins Beard!"

"What is it Sirius," Lily asked worried.

"You have green eyes and James has hazel. This baby has blue eyes. If he didn't look so much like James I would think he wasn't his."

Lily laughed, "Sirius all babies have blue eyes when there born. They change over time."

"Oh, I knew that just keeping you on your toes. Now lets see here," Sirius said examining Harry, "I think hes built like a keeper."

"I think he looks like a beater. He's kind of fat," said James.

"James Tyson Potter!!!!!" Lily said angrilly"

"I'm kidding hun, just kidding."

This, of course, made Sirius and Remus laugh.

"Is it my turn to hold him yet?" Remus asked.

"Oh I guess," Sirius said reluctantly handing him over.

Remus took Harry and looked down at the still sleeping baby.

"He's beautiful," Remus said with a smile.

-------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------

"...and that Harry was the first time I met you"

"Thanks Remus. So my dad's middle name was really Tyson," Harry asked with a smile on his face.

Remus laughed, "Yes. But it wasn't as bad as Sirius' middle name. His was Seginus."

This made Harry laugh.

"HARRY! RON! GEORGE! FRED! EVERYONE TIME TO EAT!" Molly Weasley called from the Burrow and with that Harry and Remus stood up and walked to go eat with there family.


End file.
